In recent years, MEMS which is a device where various functions, such as mechanical, electronic, optical and chemical functions, are integrated, particularly using a semiconductor microscopic processing or the like, have drawn attention. In accordance with MEMS technologies that have been put into practice so far, MEMS devices have been mounted as various types of sensors for, for example, automobiles and medical purposes, on micro sensors such as acceleration sensors, pressure sensors, air flow sensors, and the like. In addition, such MEMS technologies have been adopted in an inkjet printer head, and thereby, an increase in the number of nozzles for spewing an ink and precise spewing of an ink have become possible, making it possible to achieve an increase in the quality of pictures and an increase in the speed of printing. Furthermore, a micro mirror array or the like that is used in a reflection type projector is also known as a general MEMS device.
In addition, a variety of sensors and actuators will be developed by utilizing MEMS technologies in the future, and thereby, it is expected that application to optical communications and mobile apparatuses, application to peripheral apparatuses of computers, and application to biotechnological analysis and power sources for portable apparatuses will broaden. A variety of MEMS technologies are introduced in Technology Research Report Number 3 (issued by the Manufacturing Industry Bureau Industrial Machinery Section of the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry, Technology Environment Bureau Technology Research Division, on Mar. 28, 2003) under the agenda of state of the art and problems concerning MEMS.
Meanwhile, a system for appropriately inspecting MEMS devices is becoming more and more important, because of the microstructure thereof, as MEMS devices develop. Though the property of devices have been evaluated by rotating the devices after packaging or by using means such as vibration according to the prior art, it will become possible to increase the yield and reduce the manufacturing cost by detecting defects as a result of appropriate inspection carried out in the initial step, where the devices are in the state of wafers, after the application of a microscopic processing.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-034371 (Patent Document 1), an inspection system for detecting the resistance value of an acceleration sensor that changes by blowing air against the acceleration sensor formed on a wafer, and thereby, for determining the property of the acceleration sensor, has been proposed as an example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 5-34371
Non-Patent Document 1: Technology Research Report Number 3 (issued by the Manufacturing Industry Bureau Industrial Machinery Section of the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry, Technology Environment Bureau Technology Research Division, on Mar. 28, 2003)